The present invention relates to an impregnating waterproofing composition and more particularly to an impregnating waterproofing composition excellent in waterproofing properties and durability and having excellent antifungal and mildewproofing properties, and thus is suitable for treating various inorganic materials such as concrete, brick, tile, clay tile and stony material.
There have been known impregnating waterproofing compositions comprising an organoalkylalkoxysilane or a hydrolyzate thereof or a cohydrolyzate of this silane with another organosilicon compound having a hydrolyzable silyl group (cf. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 236581/1988,No. 44673/1989 and No. 212287/1989, West German Patent No. 2,029,446 and No. 2,258,901 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,013 and No. 4,455,172).
These compositions are impregnated into pores of inorganic materials such as concrete, block, slate, brick, tile clay tile stony material and plaster to give a three-dimensional structure in the pores while binding to the substrate, thus forming a durable protective layer. Therefore they are particularly superior in durability to known organic polymer waterproofing materials comprising, for example, epoxy, acrylic or urethane resins and water-repellent materials based on an aqueous solution of methyl siliconate. Therefore these compositions are widely employed for the waterproofing of the above-mentioned inorganic materials.
Although these impregnating waterproofing compositions comprising organoalkylalkoxysilanes or derivatives thereof as the base have excellent characteristics, they have a serious disadvantage in that they are inherently apt to be stained with, for example, molds, fungi, algae and various dusts